peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 September 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-09-05 ; Comments *The first half of a three hour show from 500 Box with the rest of the show now filling up from SL Tapes. The first track or two of the show appear to be missing. *Start of show: 'I was going to suggest that it might have been an unhappy accident, the title of that last track, Andy. Thanks very much.' *John recalls the previous night's show 04 September 1992, and regrets his volubility. Although he said plenty about the Reading Festival, apparently none of it came from his prepared notes. *The oft-mentioned Little Richard Cover Search is still going on. Sessions *Papa Wemba, #1. Recorded 1992-08-19. No known commercial release. This was a joint session with Andy Kershaw: four tracks had already been broadcast by him the same night. 'Maria Valencia' and 'Ombela' not included on this recording. *Pavement, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-06-23. Available on Slanted And Enchanted: Luxe And Reduxe (Matador). 'Here' and 'Circa 1762' not included on this recording. Tracklisting File 1 begins during next track *Putters: 'Muscle Car (7 inch)' (eMpTy) *Pavement: 'Secret Knowledge Of Backroads' (Peel Session) *'File b' begins *(The first by Papa Wemba leads to a classic wrong speed moment, possibly unique for a session track, as it starts very slowly and then comically speeds up.) :(JP: 'I think they're getting a little overheated there. Sorry about that, I'm not quite sure what happened there. We'll have another go at it. I don't think that was intentional. Perhaps he's moving into the avant-garde, who can possibly say, but that's a little too avant for this for the time being.') *Moles: 'What's The New Mary Jane? (7 inch)' (Ringers Lactate) As the reference states, the title of this song is the name of the Beatles' most well-known unreleased song, although this track is not a cover. Interesting, there was an earlier group called The Moles, who released a mysterious single (produced by George Martin) in November 1968 called 'We Are The Moles'. There was some speculation at the time that it could be The Beatles in disguise, although this proved to be not the case. :(JP: 'We'll have another go at Papa Wemba, and no funny business this time, or you're off the show.') *Papa Wemba: 'Madilamba' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Arid Al's Dream (Compilation CD-Volume Four)' (Volume) :(JP: 'You're listening to the programme that's not afraid to say boo to a goose....You may recall me playing that on acetate, I suppose about six or eight weeks ago now, so far ahead of the game are we.') *Zubbizeretta: 'Don't You Do It (12 inch-The Don't You Do It EP)' (Bass Sphere) *(The record goes haywire at the very end, prompting John to say, 'I shall play another record and see what goes wrong with this one', prompting laughter from Kershaw.) *Kill Sybil: 'Lucy (EP-Fairlane)' (eMpTy) *(11.30 p.m. news) *Babes In Toyland: 'Sometimes (Compilation CD-Volume Four)' (Volume) On its release the following year on the LP 'Painkillers', this song became known as 'Angel Hair'. *Cobra: 'Hearse (7 inch)' *Flophouse: 'Right Now (7 inch)' (Harp) *'File b' ends *(More turntable problems lead to John taking the record off before the end) *Pavement: 'Kentucky Cocktail' (Peel Session) File 1 ends and file 2 begins during the above track *(trailer for Gary Davies show promising some incredibly laid-back (i.e. boring) records. Also used to amusing effect by John at the top of the show and before the second Wedding Present track) *Aquastep: 'Oempa-Loempa-Instrumental (12 inch-Untitled)' (Wonka Beats) *Orchids: 'Between Sleeping And Waking (7 inch-Thaumaturgy)' (Sarah) *Papa Wemba: 'Zero' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Loveslave/Chant Of The Ever Circling Skeletal Family (7 inch' (RCA) The first play of the new single, both sides, which JP thinks is 'the best so far' and the ninth in the year's series. The second track is a David Bowie cover of a song that John claims not to remember: it is the last track on 'Diamond Dogs'. He omits to mention that it had also been covered by the Inspiral Carpets. *Escorts: 'Dizzy Miss Lizzy (7 inch)' (Fontana) *Transcendental Love Machine: 'Inside My Soul Is Burning With You (12 inch-The Silver Atomic EP)' (Hydrogen Dukebox) *Blue-Green Gods: 'Lois Wrote About The Farm (EP-Taking The Back Stairs)' (Jettison) *Flaming Lips: 'Hit Me Like You Did The First Time (CD-Hit To Death In The Future Head)' (Warner Bros) *'File d' begins *Happy Flowers: 'They Cleaned My Cut Out With A Wire Brush (CD-Flowers On 45)' (Homestead) *'File 2' ends *Phenomania: Phenothemenia (12" - Caramelle) various labels *Azalia Snail: St Nowhere (split single with Sebadoh - Sebadoh / Azalia Snail) Dark Beloved Cloud DBC001 *Pavement: Here (session) *Earth And Stone: Wicked A Fe Dress Back (7") Roots From The Yard *Papa Wemba: Maria Valencia (session) *Wingtip Sloat: Teapot Dome (2x7" - Half Past I've Got) Sweet Portable Junket No. 8 *Aphex Twin: En Trage To Exit (v/a album - Volume Four) Volume V4CD *1am news, edited out *Mudhoney: Techno (cassette preview of album - Piece Of Cake) Reprise *Mudhoney: No End In Sight (cassette preview of album - Piece Of Cake) Reprise *The first of the two seems to be untitled on the final release *'File d' ends *'File e' begins *Tellurians: The Navigator (12" - Spirit Of Adventure (The Remix E.P.)) See Saw SW 92012 *''JP - D'you know that was going to be one of the best segues in the history of the world just then, and something went wring. Me I think, actually....'' *Sydney Lipton And His Grosvenor House Orchestra: Born To Love (album - The Dance Band Days - The 1930s) Saville *Loudon Wainwright III: Men (CD Sampler for album - History) Virgin V2703 *Specula: Kinky Surprise (EP - Vs The Drugs Czar) Stomach Ache SA-07 *Barbecue Bob: Yoyo Blues (album - Chocolate To The Bone) Yazoo 2005 *Gerrymander Bob: Revolves Around You (7" - http://www.discogs.com/Gerrymander-Bob-Ooph/release/989819 Ooph!]) Well Primed WPS-AH *Beres Hammond and Baju Banton: Who Say () Penthouse *Pavement: Circa 1762 (session) *''GD - Hi this is Gary Davies. Do you like music like this?'' *Royal Trux: Red Tiger (7") Drag City DC021 *Solar Plexus: unknown () White Label *'File e' ends *'File f' begins *Raw Noise: Communication Breakdown (album - Making A Killing) Vinyl Japan *Papa Wemba: Ombela (session) *Sentridoh: Losercore (http://www.discogs.com/Sentridoh-Losercore/release/390718 7") Smells Like SMR-68 File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-09-05 Parts 1 & 2 *b - 1992-09-05 Peel Show L179a.mp3 *d - 1992-09-05 Peel Show L179b.mp3 *e - 1992-09-05 Peel Show L171.mp3 *f - 1992-09-05 Peel Show L254.mp3 ;Length *1 - 00:46:24 *2 - 00:43:13 *b - 00:37:12 *d - 00:38:40 *e - 00:44:38 *f - 00:08:22 ;Other *Very good quality mono at 256 kbps. *Files 1 and 2 created from CB055 of 500 Box. *Files b and d created from L179 File e created from L171 and File f from L254 of SL_Tapes digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 *File b,d,f - Mooo *File e - http://www.mediafire.com/?zzad3875htmjq8y ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared